Several golf club washers have been made. Four examples are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,069,536; 4,380,839; 4,734,952; and 4,821,358. All of these examples contain two (2) brushes and the golf club is moved up and down between the brushes. The most expensive part of a golf club washer is the brush. In this golf club washer there is only one brush which is adequate because the back of the iron golf club is seldom dirty. In addition, the brush will eventually wear out and have to be replaced. The one-brush golf club washer will be less expensive to maintain.